Electrical power is conventionally supplied to a data processing system by a power supply unit. A power supply unit is a component of a data processing system that transforms, converts, or otherwise conditions electrical power received from, for example, the power grid and provides the transformed, converted, or conditioned electrical power to one or more other components of the data processing system.
In one implementation, a data processing system may reside within one or more racks, and may be, for example, a stand-alone computer processing system having high, mid or low-end processing capability. Power to an electronics rack may be supplied by a bulk power assembly, which includes one or more bulk power regulators. As circuit densities continue to increase at all levels of packaging, and there is an ever-growing need for providing more power to, for instance, an electronics rack comprising one or more electronic subsystems, there is an ever-growing need for continuous cooling of the bulk power assembly. As one solution, a cooling apparatus may be provided comprising one or more bulk power fan assemblies associated with the bulk power assembly for air-cooling the power assembly.
Additionally, as is known, operating electronic devices produce heat. This heat should be removed from the devices in order to maintain device junction temperatures within desirable limits. Failure to remove heat can result in increased device temperatures, potentially leading to thermal runaway conditions. To address this need, an electronics rack may include one or more further cooling apparatuses, which facilitate air-cooling and/or liquid-cooling of one or more electronic devices or components within the electronics rack.